


Three, Maybe Four

by ienablu



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Female Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen figures she can make it into her own drinking game, until Foggy and Matt come back. How many questions does she have to ask to keep a conversation afloat with Marci?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three, Maybe Four

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the season finale, though nothing directly spoilery. Canon-levels of Marci/Foggy, and of Matt-Foggy bromance. Not the first fic I was expecting to write for this series, but I really enjoyed writing it.

Karen is halfway down the block from Josie's when she sees the door open, and Foggy step out, and start hurrying the opposite way. He doesn't hear her when she calls out his name, and she comes to a stop in front of the windows into the bar, wondering if they're still even on for tonight's celebration. A glance inside shows that Marci is at a table, and that Marci has noticed her as well, and there's really no polite way out of this.

She gives a wave to Marci – who doesn’t reply – and makes her way to the bar.

“Rude of Foggy to leave you with Princess,” Josie says.

“Jack and Coke, please,” is all Karen replies. A few sips has her discovering Josie’s made the drink a bit stronger than usual, and Karen is grateful. She braces herself, and walks over to Marci. "Congratulations! I'm glad you got the job."

It's entirely sincere, too. Foggy had relayed all of Marci's concerns about applying for a job when her prior law firm is being dragged through the mud, and Karen had understood that – it was one reason out of many why she was so glad that she was offered her job at Nelson & Murdock.

Marci smiles. “Me too," she replies. Then she finishes her drink, gets up, and walks back over to the bar.

This is going to be a fun night.

"So," Karen says, slowly, when Marci returns to the table with another drink. "I saw Foggy leave when I was on my way in. Where's he going?"

"Don’t know. He said Matt called."

"What did he want?" 

"I didn't ask."

"Oh." A few moments pass in silence, and a few more. “I’m glad they’re speaking to each other again. It was hard seeing them fight.”

“Foggy kept moping about it,” Marci agrees.

“And Matt, too, though he kept it mostly to himself.” Matt tends to keep most things to himself. Foggy is a bit more open, though, and so Karen asks, "Do you know what happened between them?"

"No. I didn't ask, I didn't care. I'm just glad that he's stopped moping."

"Oh," Karen says. She bites her lip, and tries to think of another way to engage Marci. It’s not that Marci shuts down conversations, she just doesn’t continue them without considerable prompting. Karen figures she can make it into her own drinking game, until Foggy and Matt come back. How many questions does she have to ask to keep a conversation afloat with Marci? "So how long have you known them?"

“About three years.”

“How did you meet?” Karen asks. She takes a drink.

"I was in Federal Criminal Law with Matt, our first year at Columbia, but we never really crossed paths. In our second year, Foggy-Bear and I had Comparative Constitutional Law together, he kept asking me out to study with him. He was a surprisingly good study partner. And of course, once you start spending time with one, you end up spending time with the other. They’re one of those inseparable best friend duos," Marci says, with an accompanying roll of her eyes.

Karen ponders a good follow-up question. “What do you mean?” It’s not great, but it’s another drink.

“Matt’s not a big drinker. Understandably. But I was in my partying phase, and Foggy-Bear got tired of leaving Matt in their dorm. So he talked Matt into coming to a house party with us. But not being a bit drinker, Matt was a bit of lightweight. I don’t know what happened, I never asked, but half an hour later, Matt's in the upstairs bathroom, throwing up, crying, a complete mess. And Foggy Bear just parked himself outside the bathroom, and sang 'You've Got A Friend In Me.'”

"What?" Karen asks, a sharp burst of a laugh. "From like, Toy Story?"

Marci nods.

“For how long?”

“I don’t know. I left after the third time.”

Karen clamps a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She's heard Foggy sing – she can imagine it.

Marci cracks a smile. "That's not even the worst story I have on Foggy." 

She doesn't mention having any other stories on Matt – whether out of privacy for what was apparently a difficult night for him, or lack of any other interaction, she doesn’t say.

"What is?" Karen asks.

"Has he told you about the time he stole our boss's Mercedes-Benz?"

"No. Tell me."

“It was an accidental,” Marci starts out, which already ruins half the fun. Up until the point where Karen realizes she hasn’t been drinking for her questions, and she downs the rest of her glass. Josie brings them another round, and this must be Marci’s third vodka martini, at least, and apparently that’s the magic number for making her a bit more animated. The story is simple – just a misunderstanding – but Marci is a compelling storyteller when she gets into it, full of biting quips and wry observations.

“He also stole a napkin, but Mr. Landman never noticed that.”

“Oh my god,” Karen says. She’s lost count of how many times she’s said that over the course of the story. “The most I’ve stolen is a friend’s favorite Pokemon card.”

 

Marci laughs. 

“I really liked Dragonair. And you?” Karen prompts, taking a drink.

She considers it. “The worst I’ve stolen is my older sister’s boyfriend.”

Karen stares.

Marci gives her a tight smile, and looks down to examine her nails. “My sister and I don’t really get along.”

They’ve reached the point of drinking where ugly truths are starting to claw to come out, and so Karen grasps for something to redirect with. “It wasn’t Foggy, right?”

“No,” Marci replies, with a shake of her head. After a moment, she adds, “Foggy is much better in bed.”

Karen makes a face. “I don’t think I needed to know that, but I’m glad the two of you are happy.” She pauses. “You are happy, right?”

“I’m not happy that he basically cost me my job, but I am happy that he warned me of it, so I suppose those two cancel out.”

“Do you care about Foggy?”

“When I have reason to.”

“I need another drink,” Karen blurts out. 

She snorts. “Go for it. Drinks are on me.”

“I thought Foggy was offering to pay tonight.”

Marci gives her a benevolent smile. “He did. But I’m still making more than him. He was kind enough to throw me a party, I can be kind enough in return.”

It doesn’t sound nearly as biting as Karen would have expected. She turns and flags down Josie.

*

Foggy and Matt enter the bar around three drinks later.

“Foggy-Bear!” Marci says. Though it’s more of a coo, really.

Foggy beams as he makes his way over. Then he wraps his arm around her shoulders, leans down, and then they’re making out.

Karen watches, drunkenly fascinated for a moment, before she has to make herself look away. “You should be glad you can’t see this,” Karen tells Matt. It occurs to her half a second later that she should not have said that.

He just huffs a laugh in reply. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Um,” Karen says. She tries to remember.

"Miss Page," Marci says, her voice oddly somber. Her expression would look a lot more somber if her lipstick wasn’t now smudged and now partially on Foggy, who has scooted his chair to sit closer to her. She reaches over, places her hand on Karen's forearm. "I would advise you to plead the fifth."

Karen giggles.

"Hey, you're not her legal counsel," Foggy says. "We are. Nelson and Murdock represents Miss Page, not Shannon-Ross."

“To Shannon-Ross,” Karen says, holding up her glass. “Congrats.”

Marci smiles, and this time it seems more genuine. She lifts her glass up, and clinks it with Karen’s.

They both finish their drinks.

“Now go get us another round,” she tells Foggy.

“You sure you need another round?” he asks.

“Yes. We’re celebrating, I’m paying, I want another drink.”

“Okay,” he relents. “But only because Matt’s DD.”

“Very funny, Foggy,” Matt says. His voice is dry, but there’s a hint of a smile.

“We all walked here, why do we need a designated driver?” Marci asks.

Karen giggles. “Are you planning on stealing another car, Foggy?”

Foggy turns to Marci, his expression that one of the deeply betrayed. “You told her the Benz story?”

Karen just laughs harder.

“I’m going to need a drink if you guys insist on laughing at me. It was just one time, man, c’mon.”

“And it’s not like he planned it,” Matt adds.

This time when Karen laughs, Marci joins in.


End file.
